


Spending Christmas Eve with May

by Spidey_Sins



Series: Bri’s December Event [24]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas With Family, Cooking, Established Relationship, M/M, Peter Parker Cooks, family traditions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28302888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spidey_Sins/pseuds/Spidey_Sins
Summary: “There you go. Apparently his reasoning.” Bucky laughed softly. “But it’s nice to be here. Haven’t really spent Christmas with anyone in...a while.”
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker
Series: Bri’s December Event [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032492
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	Spending Christmas Eve with May

“It’s nice to have you here, James,” May greeted when she opened the door, smiling at the man.

“You can call me Bucky, it’s okay. Really only Peter calls me James,” he explained. “I really don’t know why he insists on it.”

Peter’s laugh came from inside the apartment. “Because sometimes I like to address my boyfriend as his actual name!” He called. “And you’ve never said it bothers you so I won’t stop.”

“There you go. Apparently his reasoning.” Bucky laughed softly. “But it’s nice to be here. Haven’t really spent Christmas with anyone in...a while.”

The woman watched him, nodding a little. Peter had given her bits and pieces of what had happened to the man, so it wasn’t surprising to her that he hadn’t spent the holiday with anyone in so long. “Well, we’re happy to have you here.”

She led him inside to where Peter was in the kitchen, working on dinner.

“Hey, babydoll,” Bucky murmured, kissing his boyfriend on the cheek. “This why you couldn’t come get me?”

“Yeah.” The younger man grinned up at him. “I’ve been working all day. See, we have our big Christmas dinner on Christmas Eve. And then go out for Chinese food on actual Christmas Day.”

Bucky gave him a curious look. “Now...why?”

“I don’t know,” he admitted. “We’ve always done it this way. My entire life since I moved in here. So.” He shrugged. “The tradition stays.”

The older man laughed softly, nodding. “Well, fair enough, I guess.”

Peter was finished cooking before long and they all made their way to the table, relaxed and laughing with each other.

Peter was thrilled with how easily Bucky got along with May. And vice versa. He couldn’t have his two favorite people not getting along, after all.

But everything was good.

He should have known that he’d have nothing to worry about.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr at spidey-sins for more content!


End file.
